Red String
by youkox
Summary: Shounen-Ai, will become more Yaoi later. Rei and Kai meet at a festivial in China. Kai fumbles with Chinese and other stuff. A bit Waffy, R&R Onegai!


Red String

By Youko1x2

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff I guess if you want to  
call it...

Notes: I dun kno if I wanna put it into a story or  
not...w/e, write now, worry l8r...

It was Chinese New Year in China. Celebrations rocket  
everywhere. The beautiful sounds of the ever popular  
Dragon dance can be heard anywhere, even echoing in  
the high mountains. The peoples cheers resounded in  
the air, nothing but the happy cheerful feelings can  
be felt if a foreigner should come across this  
wondrous day.

The Kon family slipped out of the daily festive for a  
break. As they headed towards the park, the music and  
celebration still followed them out as they headed  
down the narrow path way, splitting into two, one for  
the parents leading to the benches and one for the  
children, heading for the monkey bars and alike.

Being 14, Rei Kon hesitated on which path to take, but  
decided to take the children's path. Just because I'm  
14 doesn't mean I have to be an adult yet he thought  
with a smile. No, he still considered himself a kid,  
not an adult yet, but not a child still, somewhere  
in-between, if you will.

His long black raven hair nice braided and not wrapped  
in the cloth as usual. His mom suggested something  
different for the New Years. Rei decided to agree upon  
it, after all, it didn't hurt to try something new.  
But as now, Rei could tell he was still going to go  
for the cloth, it just felt a bit odd braided...

Kids near his age ran past him, wearing traditional  
Chinese tunics as he is. Some with red and golden  
linings, some blue, and the girls a soft pink or  
peach to match their elegance. Rei wore white, almost  
silver, actually, Rei believed it was silver. If  
caught at the right angle in the sun, it would appear  
silver. A silken sash tied around his slim waist and a  
reden band across his forehead with a Yin-Yang sign  
pressed upon it. He still wore it, even though his  
performance was over.

He had participated in the Dragon Dance himself, as  
his school always did each New Years. The band was the  
symbol of his school's colors. and he showed it with  
pride, as every student does. He pushed back some  
black tresses that tickled his face and looked around.  
He wasn't overly shy, but the uncomfortable feeling  
off not knowing anyone still bothered him.

As he scanned the local area, another family,  
unfamiliar with the festivals appeared at the park as  
well. This was that off the Hiwatari family, coming  
back from their trip from Russia. After 2 grueling  
weeks of getting their son back in possession from the  
Father's dad, they decided to tour around China since  
they were here anyways.

The boy, Kai Hiwatari, frowned a bit, not really at  
all used to the company of others at all. In fact, his  
grandfather, Voltaire, sort of...-forbid- it. But that  
was all over now, Kai was with his mother and father  
again, so, maybe this could be a new start.

Giving their son a few words of encouragement of  
making new friends and a slight push towards the park,  
Kai looked over his shoulder at his parents, sitting  
quietly under a grand tree. He turned his attention  
back to the rampaging kids, as he saw it. He frowned a  
bit more. It was stupid, utterly stupid. He felt, no,  
he knew he was so much better than these kids, yet,  
the feeling of total embarrassment was creeping up on  
him as his first encounters with others of his age  
started to present themselves to Kai.

Why did he feel so confused and -shy- all of a sudden?  
Usually, this wouldn't bother him, he would just brush  
it off and sit alone watching these peoples make a  
fool of themselves. But little by little, his heart  
was melting as feelings, forcefully suppressed by  
Voltaire started to come to surface.

You can do this Kai...just do what you always  
do...wait, what -do- I always do? Kai stopped walking  
and looked up slightly as if pondering something as he  
was. Rei looked to his side as Kai stopped beside him.  
Rei blinked and looked down. Rei looked at the other  
boy's attire. He was wearing nothing like the others  
were.

Instead, he wore a white, billowing scarf around his  
neck, a black short sleeved jacket and blue pants.  
what also caught Rei's attention was that the other  
boy had blue triangles on his face. Rei blinked, how  
odd, yet it seemed to fit him...along with the fact he  
wore a red earring. Rei looked down again. Perhaps he  
should make conversation...

"Nihao wo jiao Rei Kon(1)" Rei said to the other boy.

Kai snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at  
the boy he ended up next to. Blinking, utterly  
confused, Kai stuttered, "Uh...huh? Uh..." Kai raked  
his brain to remember his Chinese. "Wo ting but  
dong...(2)"I hope that was right... Kai thought.

"Oh, so you aren't Chinese, I thought as much" Rei  
said in plain English.

Kai's mouth dropped, "You could speak English?"

"Of course"

"Why didn't you say so?" Kai said with a flush. God,  
he felt stupid trying to remember the little Chinese  
he knew.

"Well, its hard to figure you know...you think half  
the people here knew Chinese if they are in China" Rei  
said logically, "Anyways, I said, 'Hi, how are you? I'm  
Rei Kon" Rei smiled brightly and held out a hand.

"Oh...uh, I'm Kai...Kai Hiwatari...I'm a bit lost" he  
said bluntly. He looked at the outstretched hand and  
took it in his and shook.

"I bet. You're probably wondering what is all the  
festivities are for, huh?"

"Sort of. I think its your New Year, yes?"

"Correct! So, where are you originally guess...but me and my family are  
heading back to Japan."

"Your name sounds Japanese, 'Hiwatari'." Rei smiled.

"Yeah, but some part of Japan is owned by Russia, you  
know. My dad is Russian, my mother is Japanese, that  
might explain it."

"Yes, of course, that's an odd mix, but nonetheless"  
Rei smiled warmly at the boy. Kai was taken aback. He  
never spoken this much to anyone, not even to his own  
family, but this boy...something about him just  
triggers something inside himself to talk. Kai  
was...he was actually fine with it too.

The two boys talked quietly amongst themselves. They  
found common grounds with each other. They both liked  
the sport, Beyblade. Rei notice Kai was a bit  
reluctant to talk about some stuff concerning  
Beyblading, but Rei never pressured him to say anymore  
than he wanted too.

"Maybe we can 'Let it Rip' sometimes against  
each other" Rei suggested.

Kai smiled, "Yeah...I'd like that..." he said softly.  
Yeah, there was something, -definatly- special about  
this boy that Kai liked. Yes, Kai could so feel it,  
and Rei could too. Something seemed to tie them  
together and it seemed like they knew each other  
already, it was just like its been a long time since  
they talked to each other.

"Rei! Time to go!" Rei's mother shouted. Rei turned  
and smiled and waved back.

"Ok mom!!," Rei turned back to Kai and smiled, "Well, I  
have to go," Rei said in a sorry tone.

"Its ok, I should be heading back as well."

Rei smiled at Kai, "Here, before I go, I want you to  
take this!" Rei reached in his pocket and pulled out a  
thin braided red sting. He took Kai's wrist in his  
hands and tied the string around his wrist. "There, for  
New Years!" Rei smiled.

"Xie Xie(3)" Kai smiled back.

Rei blinked but smiled back, "Bie ke qi (4)" And Rei  
turned and walked away, not knowing that it was the  
red string that would bind him and Kai forever.

::Si::

A/N: I'm not sure I did any of the Chinese words rite  
'cept for 'Nihao', I used this internet  
'English-Chinese' thing so yeah...haha.

(1) - Hello/Hi, how are you? My name is Rei Kon

(2) - I don't understand

(3) - Thank you

(4) - You're welcome  
Si/ji - The end


End file.
